As any seasoned angler knows, lure selection is one of the most important decisions the angler will make in pursuit of a quality fish. At times, a lure which imitates a particular species of bait fish will produce strikes. Fish such as bass and walleye will sometimes eschew bait fish in favor of other aquatic creatures such as crayfish. At other times fish will prefer to obtain sustenance from non-aquatic creatures such as flies (as usually occurs during major hatchings of certain fly species). Thus, at any given time an angler must resolve, in one way or another, to present fish with a lure that imitates the particular type of bait that fish are seeking.
Typically, an angler will try several different types of lures before settling on one that produces acceptable results. Since many lures are designed to imitate only one type of bait, finding an acceptable lure requires that the angler repeatedly test and replace lures until finding one that works. Thus, in finding an acceptable lure, an angler will typically cut and tie several lures onto the fishing line in hopes of eventually finding a lure which produces quality fish. Such an angling ritual is frustrating and it wastes time as well as fishing line each time a lure is changed.
Therefore, there is need for a lure which is capable of imitating a plurality of bait species so that anglers need not change lures in order to present a different imitation of bait to the fish, but instead, can simply vary the method by which a single lure is presented to enhance fishing success.